


All heart and no mind.

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Sgrub, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that's happened, it's a little nerve-wracking for Terezi to even think of talking to Vriska. But, for some reason when she catches the troll again, it goes a lot different than she could have ever hoped to predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All heart and no mind.

When Terezi spots Vriska again, she’s once again trying to start a conversation with a certain someone who has a doofy personality and sometimes the tact of a thin needle. The best part is neither of them realize it, except for the girl with her (renewed) sight. She doesn’t need to say a word to know that she’s way too interested in the business of her ex-sister. Ex-sister, ex-best friend, ex-everything, is there also another way of saying ex-crush? She misses hanging with someone who caused a shitton of trouble and gets under her skin like nobody else. But she loves to talk to her anyway, even if she doesn’t seek out her company, it was always just the other way around.

The excitement leaving the spidertroll’s face is unnatural at the speed it occurs when she is the one who’s brushed off. The rain begins to pour with no water and the storm has already crossed over to the threshold when the tealblood finds herself closer to the other girl. She doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe it’s actually because she knows she’s there. Terezi doesn’t even know how it’s happened but her fingers have grasped a hold of Vriska’s face, turning her towards her so she can kiss. Maybe it was a bad idea, but it wasn’t one of those PG-rated ones, and instead, she finds that she’s sliding her tongue over the other girl’s lips.

Vriska is probably too shocked to respond, that’s what Terezi is thinking. But then those lips of her ? part and then her tongue is pretty much slipping into her mouth. Vriska’s grasping along something when she’s actively participating. Terezi sort of just wants to pull away by now because this has become more embarrassing and active than she would ever admit. Like why in the hell is she actually kissing her in the first place? But she decides that Vriska should be the first one to pull away.

Except the highblood doesn’t. She continues the kiss and when Terezi’s eyes finally flicker up to look into hers she notices how intense they are, as if she’s expecting her to stop the kiss first. But Terezi doesn’t want to, as she’s breathing heavily through her nose like Vriska is now, their faces colored to the point where they look like popsicles or something silly like that.

The umbrella’s been dropped way beyond now.

Vriska is surprisingly gentle in her kiss, like Terezi is attempting to be, except the both of them are so engaged in it, it is a mockery of gentleness. Terezi’s suddenly holding onto Vriska’s jacket, and the latter is clutching the back of the smaller one’s shirt.

Terezi finally pulls away, panting. She asks, almost breathlessly, “What the hell was that?”

Vriska naturally retorts, just as without as much breath, “What the hell do you mean by that? You’re the one who started it!”

The tealblood just stares at her and then looks at the concrete which is a little more interesting right about now. “I didn’t expect you to ... kiss back!”

Vriska huffed and replied, “Is there something wrong with my kisses?”

Terezi just scowled. “I didn’t say that!”

“Then why did you--mmph!”

Before Vriska could get another word out, they were kissing again. This was going to be awhile. But this time neither of them seemed to care for the others.


End file.
